


【90】发烧，骚

by mopiao1524



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopiao1524/pseuds/mopiao1524
Summary: 其實沒有車，但還是怕被吞，所以發到這。





	【90】发烧，骚

　　郑泽运拨了拨车学沇散落的发丝，自己出差好几个月，内人对自己甚是想念。

　　昨天郑泽运刚到家车学沇就抓着他的手冲进房间，一进房间立刻把门上锁，动作干净俐落，怎么看都像预谋好的。

　　看车学沇对自己这么热情，郑泽运当然是如他所愿，两人缠绵一夜，刚开始是车学沇主动邀约郑泽运，结果到最后反而哭着求郑泽运停下动作。

　　一直到天边微微泛著白光郑泽运才肯罢休，於是即使现在已是日上三竿，车学沇仍昏睡在温暖的臂弯中。

　　郑泽运爱怜的轻吻车学沇的额头，温柔的抽出自己的手臂，準备出去觅食，毕竟自己昨天可是连晚饭都没吃就跟他耗到凌晨。

　　刚想走出房门时车学沇的手机突然响了，郑泽运走过去看了一眼发现是李在焕，马上把手机接起来，以免影响到车学沇的睡眠。

　　「哥，你昨天说的那个......」刚接起电话，另一头的人便滔滔不绝的说起话来。

　　「是我。」郑泽运刻意压低声音，怕吵到床上的人。

　　电话那头的人明显愣了一下，沉默几秒才开口「学沇哥呢?我有事找他。」

　　郑泽运看了一眼床上的人，微微勾起嘴角，淡淡的开口道「学沇他昨晚发骚(烧)了。」

　　「没事吧?烧的严重吗?」李在焕似乎以为郑泽运只是发音错误。

　　郑泽运看着床上耳尖愈来愈红的人，唇边的笑意更盛「骚，骚得不行，怎么不骚呢。」

　　「不说了，先这样。」郑泽运没有给对方回应的机会便掛断电话。

　　「你才骚，你他妈的全家都骚!」车学沇忍不住向郑泽运丟去一个枕头，却被郑泽运轻松躲过。

　　「我们家的的确挺骚的，別说你不是我们家的。」郑泽运好笑的看着车学沇的脸红得跟苹果有得一比。

　　看着寸缕未著的车学沇，皮肤因为害羞透著淡淡的粉红，郑泽运扑上床，白日宣淫，可耻!


End file.
